User talk:Wikiikariam
Wikiikariam 14:41, 31 August 2008 (UTC) hello everyone here tlak about ikariam ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 02:59, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Main page I understand you want to promote your Alliance but our main page is NOT the place to post your links directly to your alliance - we have a link Alliances that is for that - we can NOT allow every alliance to put a link on the main page or you will not be able to see the main page because of nothing but Alliance links -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 16:02, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Uploading Images Feel free to upload images to the site so long as you do the following: #Use the images somewhere on our site ( without spamming the pages - and so long as they are aproprate for the page you put them on - if they are NOT on your personal page or your alliance page ) #You MUST put a category on the images even if it is just Category:Images -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 16:02, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Admin You do not have to be a Sysop or a Bureaucrat to help work on our Wikia - you can make changes to any page unless I have a tag on it like the following but the changes need to be reasonable and not for personal gain for your alliance or self - They need to be as ''Acurate as you can get them and be usefull to everyone if it is a main page - your personal pages can be whatever you want so long as it does not Attack anyone's verbaly or otherwise -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 17:37, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Vineyard On the Talk:Main Page you posted Vineyard would be out next month - Where did you get this information? - If you just posted it (with no proof) then I will have to remove that from the page - we do not post what we think as Fact ( unless we mark it as a oppinion ) - Our pages are for game facts not oppinions (unless they are marked as oppinions ) -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 21:01, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I asked the ikariam.org programmer ,, why did you remove the infomation : I did not remove the information - I just linked the pages to the proper location - your information is still where you put it on Talk:Main Page-- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 15:28, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::On a side note there are no Programmers at Ikariam.org - they are just the Game Operators and Administrators - the Programers are in Germany Ikariam.de site - The .org .com .net .pe are basicaly the Links between the Programers and the Game Players for their Country / Language group of players -- ( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph'']] | | Talk ) 15:31, 9 October 2008 (UTC)